


The Snake

by JemDragons



Series: Scraps of Poetry, written by Sapic [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Existential Crisis, Near Death Experiences, Poetry, Snakes, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDragons/pseuds/JemDragons
Summary: I looked into its mouth and I saw...Nothing.
Series: Scraps of Poetry, written by Sapic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035615
Kudos: 1
Collections: A Ballad of Seas and Ships





	The Snake

I died  
Or rather, I didn’t but I  
Came close

Too close

It was empty  
I wasn’t myself  
It’s fuzzy and impossible  
I don’t want to remember

The Snake  
Insurmountable  
Unbelievable  
Nothing like reality but  
It was real

I looked into its mouth and I saw  
Nothing  
I can’t describe it  
There are no words that could

To look into a place and see  
Not blackness  
Not light  
But

Nothing

Emptiness and the lack of reality  
Of life  
Of presence  
Of anything

So intense in its Lack that  
Just being close to it  
Just seeing it, as much as it could be  
Perceived  
Was draining

Exhausting in a way I didn’t even notice  
All emotion  
Washed away  
Thought  
Disappeared into the void

Is this death? 

Is this...

  
_You?_


End file.
